


Rescue Me

by browncoatfromtheshire



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncoatfromtheshire/pseuds/browncoatfromtheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra cooks up a big plan for Hawke's future, but Hawke's got other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess aka Twin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess+aka+Twin).



“But why must we go to all this fuss, Mother? None of the nobles round here like me and you know it.” Hawke couldn’t help but sound whiny

“And that’s exactly why we must! How do you expect to find yourself a nice noble-born husband to take care of you if you don’t play nice and entertain the local nobles around here?” Leandra responded patiently as she put the finishing touches on the table decorations. 

Hawke twisted her mouth a little at that. She had absolutely no interest whatsoever in marrying. That fact alone would be enough to horrify her mother. But to tell her the whole truth? There’s no way Leandra could deal with that. No, she’d just have to suck it up and pretend for the night. After all, she had gone to quite an effort. The walls were draped with velvet and silk, the Amell crest banner hung proudly on the wall from the mezzanine floor. The table linen was a rich brocade, and each chair had a fancy red sash around them. The table was laden with flowers and candles and more cutlery than Hawke had ever seen. She barely recognised the place. The estate was beautiful on a normal day, now it had an extra oppulence to it. Leandra had spared no expense. Hawke cringed inwardly. She shuddered to think what the bill would be like.

“I’m going to the Hanged Man,” Hawke grumbled as she stalked her way out of the room.

“If you must,” Leandra sighed, “but be back in time to fix yourself up before tonight.”

Hawke slumped into the empty seat opposite Varric. Not even the cheery jig and familiar dusty surroundings of what had become her second home was enough to lift her spirits. Varric took one look at Hawke’s dark expression before clicking his fingers in the air. Like magic, a pair of double whiskeys appeared in front of them. Hawke snatched up the first glass and downed it in one gulp.

“What’s the matter Hawke? Not enough brawling on the streets for you?”

“Hmmph either you know darn well what the matter is, or you’ve lost your touch Varric.” She couldn’t help but smirk as Varric grinned at her, confirming her suspicions that he knew exactly what was going on. ”Where’s Bela?” Hawke tried her best to sound nonchalant but the edge in her voice was easily detectable.

“She went shopping a couple of hours ago,” he leant back in his chair and swirled his glass as he pondered the slumped figure in front of him. ”Can’t be that bad surely? You’ve blazed your way through hordes of darkspawn, and you’re going to let one dinner party knock you down?”

Hawke’s eyes flashed and then softened. She let out a half-hearted chuckle. ”There’s darkspawn, and then there’s Mother.”

“Leandra’s lovely!”

“Yes, but she doesn’t listen, and she won’t understand”

“Won’t understand what?” Isabela stood over them, an eyebrow raised quizzically

Hawke gasped in fright, “Maker! Where’d you come from?!”

Isabela chuckled. ”My, you are a slow learner! Don’t tell me your mother didn’t go over this with you even a little bit… Looks like I’ll have to give you some more practical lessons…” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Varric guffawed as Hawke rolled her eyes. ”Might have to get in quick Rivaini, before Leandra marries her off to some noble at the dinner party tonight.”

“VARRIC!” Hawke cried, mortified. Jumping out of her chair, she leaned over the table and glowered at him, daring him to say more. 

“What’s going on!” Isabela demanded. Hawke couldn’t bear to look at her. She downed the last of her drink and slammed the glass on the table. Sparing one more scowl in Varric’s direction, before storming out of the inn without a word.

Isabela gaped after her till Hawke was out of sight, then turned her attention to glare at Varric, “Tell me everything you know.”

————————————————

Hours later, Hawke was seated at her assigned seat at the long ornately decorated table, trying her best to avoid all the conversation topics Leandra had banned. _”No violence, no politics, no darkspawn slaying, nothing about the qunaris. No violence, no politics, no darkspawn slaying, nothing about the qunaris. No violence, no politics, no darkspawn…”_ she rotated the list in her head constantly. Her task was made all the more difficult when those were all anyone was asking about, and on the few occasions anyone asked about anything else, she really had nothing to say. She shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. The dress Leandra had bought for her was awful, tight, and scratchy, and she was pretty sure she was going to need her sword to cut herself out of it tonight.

“I’m afraid I can’t talk about that,” she sullenly responded to yet another question about fighting the darkspawn in the deep roads.

“Is it a chantry secret?” the mousey-haired young man opposite her asked, grinning. Andrew, his name was, and Hawke got the immediate impression he was as interested in her romantically as she was in him. 

“Something like that,” she smirked. 

Leandra caught her eye and gave her an encouraging nod. Hawke sighed and turned back to Andrew. 

“Look I know you’re not the least bit interested in me and this whole thing is a ridiculous farce,” she whispered urgently to him, “but can you just sort of pretend you are so that my mother will leave me alone and these others will stop asking me questions I’m forbidden to answer?”

“Uh… sure” he replied, “but what makes you think I’m not interested?” he raised an eyebrow.

“The fact you’ve been eyeing up Mr tall, dark and handsome five seats down for the duration of this meal is a pretty good indication.” Andrew paled “hey don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. I’ll introduce you two sometime, just do me this one favour?”

“How can I refuse?”

“Easy. Most common method is to say no. My method usually involves the weilding of a sword.” 

Unaware of the conversation between the two young nobles, Leandra smiled at her daughter’s animated face and gave herself a mental pat on the back for her brilliant plan.

Her smugness was soon replaced with confusion as Isabela burst into the room with a half-finished bottle of wine. 

“Heyyyy! Looks like there’s a party going on here!” she bellowed.

Red with embarrassment, Hawke stood and asked the surprised guests to excuse her while she dealt with the interruption. Turning toward the door she found herself inches from Isabela’s face, her breath reeking of the fine wine clearly swiped from some unsuspecting nobleman. 

Too stunned for words, Isabela beat her to it. ”You know Hawke, it was disappointing not to get an invitation to your little soirée. But I forgive you because by the Maker I love you!”

“You whaaa?—mmmmph” Hawke’s questioning response was abruptly cut off by Isabela’s lips and tongue wordlessly answering for her. She let herself get swept up in the moment, and kissed back in kind. Everything else dropped away and it was just her and Isabela, until a quiet gasp pulled her back to reality.

“Mother, I…” Hawke stopped. She didn’t want to have this conversation, she didn’t want to be here in this room, with all these people. She didn’t want anything, except Isabela. She stared at the floor and willed it to open up and swallow the two of them.

“Well it looks like you’re all about to start dessert, Hawke and I will take ours to go. We’re going to have a party of our own. Enjoy the rest of your evening!” Isabela bent down and scooped Hawke up over her shoulder before she could protest and carried her up the stairs towards her room.

Hawke looked up to see the stunned faces of her dinner guests and couldn’t help but giggle, especially after catching sight of Andrew winking at her. Finally reaching the bedroom, Isabela planted Hawke’s feet on the floor and shut the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hawke demanded, trying her best to hide her amusement.

“What does it look like? I was rescuing you!” 

“From what?!”

“Don’t tell me you’d rather be down there with them than up here with me?” Isabela raised an eyebrow.

Hawke laughed “No. I really don’t!”

“Exactly! Mission accomplished I’d say.” She wrapped her arms around Hawke’s waist, and pressed her forehead against hers. ”Now where were we?”


End file.
